PsiCorps
Epsilon Army Soviet Union (formerly) |tactics = * Mind control * Anti-gravity and magnetic technology * All-terrain assault |arsenal = * Psychplug * Psychic Tower * Epsilon Elite * Libra * Lasher Light Tank * Marauder * Mastermind * Magnetron * Gehenna Platform * Libra Clones * Magnetic Beam |troops = * Yuri's Proselyte * Libra |leader = Yuri |capital = Unknown |notes = }} The Psychic Corps (usually shortened to as the PsiCorps) is the primary fighting force of the Epsilon Army, responsible for much of their military activities around the world. Description PsiCorps is the first wing of the Epsilon army, founded and lead by Yuri himself. Under his guidance, PsiCorps have remained pioneers in psychic tech. This allows PsiCorps to turn the tables on opponents who vastly outgun or outnumber them, despite the generally poor armor of its forces. A new innovation by PsiCorps is the use of anti-gravitic propulsion for several of their vehicles in order to further increase their mobility and maneuverability. The use of these unique and bizarre forces, along with the presence of Yuri’s cherished progeny and hero, Libra, within their ranks makes the PsiCorps one of the biggest threats to the free world. History Not much is known about the history of PsiCorps as most of it is shrouded in mystery. PsiCorps was originally a secret division of the Soviet forces, mainly focusing on Psychic technology, The Soviet Union depended upon PsiCorps on their most important mission to cripple the American nuclear weapon supply. Led by Yuri, PsiCorps was only for those chosen by Yuri for having extraordinary psychic abilities. Even after Yuri's elimination from the Kremlin PsiCorps remained loyal to the Soviet union for two years, doing intelligence work. But Yuri had the final say and separated PsiCorps from Russia by killing Premier Romanov. Gameplay PsiCorps uses a mixture of psychic ability and anti gravity technology as its main strategy. While other Epsilon subfactions have Epsilon Adepts as their mind-control unit, PsiCorps have access to more powerful mind-controlling abilities. For instance, Epsilon Elites, Masterminds and Psychic Towers can manipulate opponents and seize important enemy units. Infantry fallen under mind control may be sent to power Bio Reactors, or to the Grinder for extra cash. Some of its vehicles benefit from anti gravity technology, making them amphibious and versatile. Units like Marauders, Magnetrons and Libra Clones are capable of travelling across land and water and performing shore line assaults. Psicorps also uses magnetic weapons such as Magnetrons and Magnetic Beam to cripple mechanical vehicles, ships or cyborgs. While powerful, PsiCorps has a few weaknesses. Mind-control is powerful but it can be countered using robotic units like Robot tanks, Terror Drones or a Hero. While its anti-gravity vehicles has water-traversing advantages, they mostly suffer from fragile armor. Arsenal Structures * Psychplug Defenses * Psychic Tower Infantry * Epsilon Elite * Libra Vehicles * Lasher Light Tank * Marauder * Mastermind * Magnetron * Gehenna Platform Support powers * Libra Clones * Magnetic Beam Gallery Psicorpsload.jpg|The PsiCorps' skirmish loading screen. Note the background, which shows a map of Eastern Europe, and the map that supposedly shows the location of their main base, which is covered by a silhouette of Yuri. Mental Omega 3.0 Subfaction Spotlight 6 See also * Scorpion Cell * Epsilon Headquarters Category:Epsilon Army Category:Subfactions